Perfect Timing
by GravityNeko
Summary: (Happy Lesson). Hitotose Chitose has known Rokumatsu Minazuki for a long while, but he has yet to express his feelings for her...Will today be the day?


**A/N: Okay I just saw this… (Happy Lesson) and regardless that they are adopted brother (Chitose) and sister (Minazuki), I'm going to ignore the fact because in the OVA she says she's in love with him.. So that's what I'm going with.**

**Disclaimer: Happy Lesson does not belong to me.

* * *

**

Minazuki raced down the street on her bicycle, smiling happily. Today was the day she would see Chitose… He had told her he had a special surprise for her and she was simply bursting to find out what it was! She peddled fast, a smile in her eyes, with her pink bow flowing behind her as she turned down the right street. Finding the Hitotose residence she braked lightly and got off, leaning her bike up against the way then bounding through the front gate, her long red hair complimenting her eyes and adding style to her green school skirt and white shirt. She rang the doorbell excitedly while she bounced energetically on the balls of her feet. _Chitose… _She thought just before the door opened.

Mama Mutsuki greeted with a generous smile, her-maid-like uniform on and hands clasped in front her. "Welcome, Minazuki…What brings you here?"

"Chitose said she had a surprise…" She said in a small voice.

Mutsuki looked her over; for a junior high student she looked and sounded awful young. Yet, the Japanese classics teacher had a feeling things had changed since last time. In fact, there whole lives were changing she was sure of it. Had Chitose invited Minazuki here for a specific reason? "Mama Mutsuki?" the girl asked, tilting her head curiously. "Oh!" the woman exclaimed and pushed her round glasses back up the bridge of her nose and pushing aside her brunette locks. "Please come in…You know we think of you as part of our family…" The young girl just smiled. "I believe Chitose is in the family room…" "Okay!" She trotted in past Mutsuki and smiled as she did so, eager to see the person who had invited her.

She found Hitotose Chitose lounging on the sofa lazily in shorts and a tank top eating snacks and drinking refreshments while watching TV. "CHITOSE!" she hollered excitedly and pounced upon him with great zeal. "Chitose, I'm here just like you wanted! Where's my surprise, Chitose? Where?" She asked her maroon eyes shining as she tugged at the teenaged-boy's bare arm vigorously. He awoke from his zombie-like state and turned to her with a smile. "Mina." "Chitose…where?" He laughed at her excited look. "Just a sec.." He moved from beneath her and got to his feet scratching his side. Chitose was a good-looking lad in his late teens with blue hair and dark-black eyes. He stretched. "Lemme get dressed then I'll take you okay?" "Of course.." Her eyes kept shining.

He started toward the stairs but was stopped by Mama Kisaragi. "Chitose." She spoke hanging down from a hole in the ceiling, her short light purple cropped close to her face. "I need you to help me with something…"

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" He yelled wagging his head frantically. "Not today…"

Chitose then took off in a hurry towards the bathroom.

"Hmm.. I wonder what's gotten into him." Kisaragi murmured oblivious to everything then disappeared back into the secret passage way.

Minazuki watched this all with fascination.

Mama Yayoi came out just out of her bedroom and smiled, dressed in her shrine maiden's outfit, flames burning behind her in the dark room. "Ah, Minazuki…Good to see you. Are you and Chitose going somewhere?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"That's good. Make sure Chitose brings you back at an early hour. We wouldn't want Hazuki to worry."

"Oh, I'm sure he will…Chitose is so sweet."

"WHY DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, UZUKI?" a rough voiced hollered just then and chaos ensued.

"Trying to get around your limitless waistline, Satsuki…" a childish voice shouted back.

"WHY YOU, DAMN BRAT!"

"OH GOD!" Chitose was heard to scream/groan as the rousing pair made it down stairs.

**THUNK!**

Kisaragi, Yayoi, Mutsuki, and Minazuki watched from their places as the door to the front room burst open in a whirlwind and in came Satsuki and Uzuki. The blonde, wearing a pink dress with angel wings,and the rough psychical education teacher, in her customary black top and white over shirt,battled it out, Satsuki grabbing the childish Uzuki by the hair. "Why don't you learn to grow up, damn you!" "Why would I want to be OLD like you? No thanks, Satsuki!"

"OLD?"

"Not again..." The four remaining females heard a male voice groan.

"Chitose?" They said, looking around.

"Do you see him?" Yayoi asked.

"Found him." Kisaragi said calmly, popping out next to the coffee table. "He's under here."

They all bent down, ignoring the other women's ruckus. "Chitose?"

He lay frightened under the table, his limbs all trembling.

"Make it stop…" He whispered tears pouring down his face. "Make it stop."

"Chitose?" Minazuki queried, leaning down to stare at him. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah…As soon as I escape them…"

"My surprise…"

"YES!" He scrambled from out under the table, grabbed the young girl's hand and dashed out the door with a heavy SLAM.

* * *

"Finally…" Chitose grumbled with his hands on his knees as the two stood on the edge of the park where an overhang was. 

"Chitose?" Minazuki looked hopefully up at him. "My surprise?"

"Oh, yeah..." He stood up straitening his blue shirt and grey pants, eyes staring down into hers. "Mina, I…"

"Yes…"

He lifted his hand up to her face and brushed her red locks behind her right ear. "Mina…" "Yes?" She wet her lips with her tongue then bit her bottom one. Her hands were clasped in front of her—to her chest—in anticipation. "Come with me…Mina…" His voice was soft a spoke her name, taking her by the hand. Mina's stomach did little flip-flops of anticipation. This looked like… Was this truly her surprise? If so….she had been waiting for it for a long while. He had said six month back that he wasn't ready. Was he ready now? Minazuki hope so. After all she _did _love him so! "Over here..." He continued to tug gently at her small delicate hand and she followed him with superb adoration. "Chitose…" "We're not there yet, Mina…" His voice was extra soft once more. They walk through the deep woods, the boy pulling the girl after him, past the cliff and down the slope wear a pond sat at the base. "Here?"

"Not yet…" He didn't stop at this edge of the lake quite yet, but kept pulling as the sun set.

"Now?"

"No. A while longer…"

Minazuki trembled. Her surprise was long and her heart began to beat fast.

She looked up at her love, he was a beautifully handsome young man, taller than she but very capable of taking care of anyone including himself. He led her by the wrist and looked down at her as she looked up at him as they made their way around the small body of water. _Oh, Chitose... _He smiled brilliantly at her with his eyes and mouth as the sun continued to depart into the west, hiding behind the towering trees. "Almost there?" She asked timidly. "Almost." They kept walking into another set of woods, huge hulking trees surrounding them and brilliant evening sunlight beaming down on the young couple. Minazuki took hold of her would-be boyfriend's arm and hugged it tight, closing her eyes contentedly and giggling girlishly. Chitose looked down upon the young girl latched onto his arm and his heart lurched slightly in his chest. _It's time…_ He thought, watching her face blossom with joy and a cute smile.

The trees suddenly departed from the surrounding area and the two young people entered the clearing. Minazuki looked intently, eyes sparkling, then looked back up at Chitose. _Oh my…_ "Is this the surprise?" He looked down on her once more, laughed lightly with joy in his own black eyes, and said, "Part of it…It's just the beginning, Minazuki…" "Don't stop calling me Mina…I like it." He nodded, "Okay…Mina." He led her into the clearing and stopped in the middle, the light becoming more dim where they stood; the sky to the east of them taking on a starry-dark look.

"Now what…" Minazuki asked.

"Please sit down…there's something I-I have to tell you, Mina…"

"Okay, Chitose," She made herself a place on the soft grass, folding her hands in her lap and staring at the boy she was in love with.

He sat down carefully next to her, fingers interlaced and eyes downcast. "Mina, I…" A gentle hand touched his arm. "Yes, Chitose..." He looked up and came eye to eye with young Minazuki. She was leaning over on one hand and staring at him intently, waiting silently and patiently for him to tell her the secret he kept deep withinside him. "Mina, I…" "Yes?" Chitose berated himself inwardly on not being able to reveal his feelings to her as hefumbled and stammered and repeated the same line over and over again. _Why can't I just tell her? Why is this so hard? _

He looked into her maroon eyes once more to steady himself.

"I just want to say…"

He gulped.

Then for courage he took her hand from his arm and held it firmly. "I just want to say…" He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. _Tell her…_ "Mina…" He then leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her sweet, unsuspecting lips, his eyes still closed as he grasped the rest of her body gently and pulled her to him. _They taste like honey…. _"Mina..." He murmured against her lips, taking it slow for one he knew to be so young and naïve.

"I love you, Mina..."

* * *

**A/N: Okay…DONE! I hope you enjoyed this….I know I did…yes it was grueling…But tension makes the kiss all the more better grins**


End file.
